Home is Only Home When You're Here
by UntestedWaters
Summary: Black Star is returning home from a week long mission with Kid and he's a little disappointed he's in so late, because (whether he'll admit it or not), he actually missed his partner. But he doesn't want to wake her. Wait... Is that the sound of running water? (Black Star X Tsubaki) Warning for sexual content! And light manga spoilers


Let's see…Warning for adult themes, sexual content and light spoilers (well, it's a subtle spoiler but it's a BIG thing). You kinda have to know what it is to know that I didn't just make it up, but I'm putting it out there that it is in fact technically a spoiler (for the very end of the manga). As such, this takes place post-canon (mangaverse).

Please, please review! They make me happy and keep me going! :)

As always, check out my profile to see what's coming up next!

* * *

A curse was muttered softly as keys were fumbled and then dropped on the ground. The owner of the keys bent with a hefty sigh to pick them up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly as he finally managed the key into the hole.

A dirty and exhausted Black Star opened the door as quietly as possible, trying desperately not to wake Tsubaki. He toed off his shoes so he wouldn't have to listen to her complain about him tracking mud through the house.

He shuffled his way into the living room in the dark, uttering another hushed curse when he smacked his leg on the coffee table. He set his keys on the table and then sat gingerly on the couch, gritting his teeth at the ache in his sore muscles.

Black Star decided it was better to sleep on the couch and dirty it than it would be to go into the bedroom and wake his partner. He laid back in the cushions and closed his eyes with a hefty sigh, folding his hands behind his head. _Man, I wish I had been home earlier… I missed her._

As Black Star settled in, he realized the house wasn't as quiet as he had originally thought. He could hear the faint sound of…running water? Swinging his legs off the couch, he sat up and listened more intently. Yep, it was most definitely water.

Rising slowly due to his aches and pains, he stood and headed for the hallway that led to the bathroom and bedroom. Standing outside the bathroom door, Black Star realized it was the shower that was running. _That's weird. I would've thought she'd be asleep. What is she doing…?_ he questioned himself.

Deciding not to busy himself trying to figure out the answer, he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. "Black Star? Is that you?" Black Star couldn't help but smile at the sound of her sweet, soprano voice.

He opened the door to the shower and stepped in, still fully dressed. "Black Star!" Tsubaki chastised loudly, turning her back and covering her breasts with her arms. "Get ou-" She didn't have a chance to finish, because Black Star was pulling her into his arms and covering her lips with his. She wiggled uncomfortably, her arms trapped between their bodies as Black Star held her tight. Finally she was able to pull her mouth away. "Black Star, I'm trying to-"

"I missed you so much," he interrupted, burying his face in her hair which clung to her neck.

Tsubaki wanted to be mad at him for barging in on her, but she just couldn't. They'd been apart for nearly a week and it was just too nice to feel his arms around her again. So she wiggled her arms free and wrapped them around his waist tightly. "I missed you too," she said softly.

They stayed like that for several long minutes, just holding each other under the stream of hot water. Then Tsubaki pulled back to look at Black Star, resting one delicate hand on his cheek where there was a dried line of blood from a cut. "How did your mission go?" she asked quietly, wiping at his cheek to clean it.

Black Star shrugged, making a face at the sting in his cheek. "Long. Too long. I mean, it was me and Kid so it was fine but it just took too much reconnaissance and preparation for my tastes. I like to dive right in and get shit done."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. And how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't be calling him 'Kid' anymore? He's your boss; you need to respect him." This wasn't a new topic for the duo; Black Star had refused to call Kid "Shinigami-sama" after his father passed away and that wasn't going to change just because Tsubaki kept pestering him about it.

"Oh please. I'll call that scrawny-ass neat freak 'sama' when pigs swim," Black Star said.

"When pigs _fly_ Black Star."

"Oh, whatever. Enough talk about Kid. What're you doing in the shower so late?" he asked, his eyebrows drawn together quizzically but a small smirk tugging at one corner of his mouth.

Tsubaki looked away with a small smile playing at her lips. "Well, I…I had a hard time sleeping…" she said.

Now Black Star's smirk was a full blown grin. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

Tsubaki frowned at him. "There's no reason for it. I just couldn't sleep."

"Uh-huh. Are you sure it wasn't because you missed me?" he asked, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

She pushed against his chest, turning her face away. "No way! Cut it out!" she squealed, though she couldn't help giggling.

He nipped at her jaw. "Why? I bet that bed got cold without me." His hands traveled lower from her back, squeezing as he buried his face in her neck and planting a kiss there.

Tsubaki's hands were on Black Star's face, turning him back to her so she could press her lips against his. Her kiss was sweet and tender and Black Star wanted no part of that, eagerly pushing his tongue past her lips and drawing a startled noise from her.

His kisses were fervent and anxious, his hands holding tightly to her ass and pressing her wet body against his. He could feel her try to turn her head away but he backed her against the cold shower wall, trapping her there. She mumbled against his mouth like she was trying to protest, or say his name, but he didn't give her the opportunity, instead greedily continuing their wet, sloppy kiss.

Finally he pulled back to catch his breath. He looked at Tsubaki's parted lips, swollen from his kisses and air pushing past them shallowly. He then let his eyes travel downward to her wet, naked body. Her chest was heaving as she drew heavy breaths and the rest of her went unseen because of Black Star's hands, pressing against her backside and holding her against him.

A tug at his hair had Black Star looking back up to her half lidded eyes and furrowed brows. He offered her a soft smile but she still said, "Black Star, don't stare," and looked away from his heated gaze.

Black Star couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned closer and rubbed his nose against hers. "Why not? Sometimes I don't think you understand how beautiful you are," he whispered against her lips. He pulled back just far enough to see and appreciate the blush that danced across her cheeks.

"Black Star, you're going to ruin your clothes if you keep letting them get wet like that," she said, not looking at him. Black Star stifled the urge to chuckle at her as she tried to change the subject.

"Well, if I do, I know my beautiful, caring, sexy weapon will fix them up. She's stunning, you see, so I have to be fit to stand beside her. Otherwise, I'd just be a tattered, dirty pile of rags trying to live up to a goddess." He paused, noting how her blush had darkened. "And the thing is...I don't like to stand in _anyone's_ shadow. She's why I work so hard."

"Black Star stop it…" she murmured quietly.

He nuzzled against her neck again and murmured something that could've been "no" or just completely unintelligible. He placed sloppy, wet kisses all down her neck, nipping at her sensitive flesh and tonguing the spot to leave a mark. Her hands sifted through his hair and she said something that could've been taken as a protest, but the way her head tilted back and away gave Black Star all the permission he needed to continue to trail his lips downward.

His teeth and tongue lavished her collarbone and shoulder, leaving no place unmarked or untouched. His right hand came to rest lightly on the inside of her right thigh, not moving, simply having a presence. His other hand was on her hip, thumb rubbing slowly over her smooth skin.

By this time, Black Star's lips had made it down into the valley of her breasts, when he began to soften his kisses, pressing lightly like little butterflies. He trailed his lips around, leaving each place tingling with the delicacy of his touch. He had to force himself not to grin as he heard her breath catching and felt her back arching to be closer to him. Her fingers threaded through his hair and tried to force him to firm his actions, but he resisted her push and continued his relentless teasing.

Tsubaki's breathless moan as Black Star finally let his tongue flick over a nipple was light and needy. His hand on the inside of her thigh had been roaming up and down lightly, occasionally brushing close to her womanhood but not close enough for her liking.

After another teasing touch there, Tsubaki couldn't take it anymore; she reached down and took Black Star's wrist in both of her hands, pushing his hand against her wetness and sighing in relief as his deft fingers slid against her.

Black Star chuckled lightly, the hot breath causing goosebumps to crawl over her breasts. "You want something?" Black Star taunted, moving his hand lower to run over her inner thigh once again. The only response he received was a needy whine. "Hmm... I didn't quite catch that. You wanna try again?" He was brutal.

"Black Star..." she panted softly, her delicate, artist's hands trying to force his hand but this time he wouldn't budge. He wanted her to beg for it. He wanted her to admit how much she had missed him.

"Mm...Yeah, that's me," he responded, nuzzling against her neck before taking a nip at the soft, pale flesh there. She whined loudly again, squirming and teasing the skin of his forearm with her fingernails.

She was panting, her body arching against his in her desire to be closer to him. "Please!" she gasped.

Black Star continued smirking against her skin, letting his fingers ghost over her womanhood. "Please what?" he murmured softly. Slowly, delicately, he ran one finger in between her folds, causing her to shiver. "Is this what you want? You want me to touch you?" He could feel her nod rapidly and smirked again. "Use your words…"

There was a noise of frustration before any words were uttered. "Yes, _please._ Please, Black Star…"

Planting a kiss on her neck, he smiled. "Since you used your manners," he whispered as his fingers finally began stroking her. A sigh of relief passed her lips as he slid his middle finger into her.

He stayed close to her body, pressing his clothed, aching arousal against her hip. When he pulled his finger out, a second one joined it on its way back in. Tsubaki's left hand slid over his right shoulder, trying to pull him closer, as her other arm slipped around his waist, wanting to feel his hardness more firmly against her.

Black Star took the hint and ground himself against her, a low grunt passing between his lips and he continued to thrust his fingers in and out. Occasionally, he'd let his thumb rub over her clit and that's when she would sigh softly or moan lightly.

He could feel her fingernails digging into his shoulder, the thin material of his shirt not providing much protection. Her other hand was pulling at the hem of his shirt, lifting it so it could sneak inside and roam upwards, seeking out the taut, tan flesh hidden beneath.

Black Star grit his teeth, willing himself not to hiss at the sting of her nails over his wounds. The pain was short-lived as she moved her hand back to pull on his shirt again, trying to pull the soaked fabric away from him. A smug smirk broke out across Black Star's face, which was buried in her neck until he pulled back to grin at her lazily. She turned her blushing face away from his heated gaze, able to feel the scrutiny of his eyes without even opening her own to look.

He leaned closer and closer to her, watching the pleasure dance over her face as he added another finger and rubbed circles over her clit with his thumb. She clung to him even tighter and her breath faltered. Her brow knit tightly, almost as if she were in pain. He could tell she was close and he used his free hand to unbutton and unzip his shorts, adjusting just enough so he free his cock. He began to stroke himself in time with his thrusting fingers, his breathing heavy and hot as he leaned to rest his forehead against her shoulder.

Soon, Tsubaki was clutching him tighter as she began to mumble, the beginnings of his name forming on her lips. His mouth trailed to her ear, where he whispered in a low, husky tone. "Did you think about me while I was gone?" he panted. She was too caught up in her pleasure to answer him. "Did you touch yourself and imagine it was me?" She whined softly, her fingers digging into his back, leaving red marks in spite of the little protection of his shirt.

In the next moment, she was crying out his name as she came over his fingers. Then he was moving his skilled hand quickly away to grab her trembling legs and wrap them around his waist, sliding easily into her wet heat and heightening her climax. He rested his forehead against her collarbone as a long, low moan tore out of his throat at the sheer relief of the sensation. Her delicate fingers threaded softly through his hair, pushing the wet locks back and away from his face.

Several minutes passed in this tender embrace before Black Star's thrusts became erratic as his desperation grew. Hoarse moans escaped his clenched teeth as he drew closer and closer; Tsubaki pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his head and then leaned to whisper in his ear. "I love you."

That forced the air right out of Black Star's lungs and with one more strong thrust, he was done, the movement of his hips faltering and then stopping. He stood for a moment, unmoving, trying to catch his breath before Tsubaki's gentle hands tilted his face up and she covered his lips with her own. Here, all the rushing and eagerness was gone. Only the slow, languid easiness remained.

At last, they separated and Black Star smiled softly at his partner as their foreheads rested on one another. He rubbed his nose against hers, making her giggle, and said, "I love you."

Tsubaki was always surprised by just how gentle her meister could be, but it was on display once more as he reached to turn off the water that had now run cold and easily carried her out of the room. Grabbing a towel as he passed, he wrapped her in it and then laid her down in bed before stepping away.

"Where are you going?" she asked, voice sounding a little sleepy.

Black Star tossed a grin over his shoulder. "I'm all wet and dirty, silly. Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll be back before you can miss me," he reassured her.

"I already miss you," she said, smiling. And if that wasn't the cutest thing Black Star had ever seen...well, he didn't know what was then.

Nevertheless, he turned and went back to the bathroom, pulling off his soaking wet clothes and putting them in the tub so he could handle them in the morning. (Though to be honest, Tsubaki would be handling them in the morning.) He then towel dried a bit; shaking out his hair, he returned to the bedroom and Tsubaki blushed at the sight of his naked form. This brought a lopsided smirk and a roll of the eyes to his face. "Oh please. Like you haven't seen it before."

She hit him playfully as he settled in beside her, snuggling up to her backside. "I really am glad you're back," she said sweetly. He absently twirled a lock of her hair on one of his fingers, smiling stupidly to himself.

"I know," he said.

She frowned at him a little, wanting him to take her more seriously. "I mean it. It just isn't home when you're not here." Her voice was little, as if it was hard for her to say it.

This caused Black Star to meet her eyes with a more serious look on his face. "Well," he said, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "They say home is where the heart is. And you -" He leaned forward to press a delicate kiss on her nose, "- will always have my heart."


End file.
